1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to volatile material dispersion devices, and more particularly to devices for the selective dispersion of multiple volatile materials.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Devices for the dispersion of volatile materials, such as, fragrances, odor elimination compounds, and insecticides have utilized aerosol or nebulizer-type devices for such dispersal. Other such devices have alternatively or in addition used one or more heaters and/or a fan to generate an airflow to aid in the dispersion of the volatile.
In one example, a diffusion device includes two heaters for dispersion of fragrances. The device includes a housing, a plug extending from the housing for insertion into an outlet, and two containers having fragrances therein and wicks extending therefrom to absorb fragrances from the containers. Each of the heaters is disposed adjacent one of the wicks to heat the respective wick to vaporize the fragrances therein. Optionally, a CPU controlled by internal software may first activate a first of the two heaters for a predetermined period of time. After the period of time expires, the CPU deactivates the first heater and thereafter activates the second heater.
Other diffusion devices include a housing having a cavity for receiving a cartridge. The cartridge generally has a plurality of scent elements disposed on a rotatable disk. A blower is mounted in the housing to generate an airflow that passes air across a scent element and out an aperture in the housing. The housing further includes rotating means that rotate the rotatable disk, thereby exposing the various scent elements thereon to the airflow. The device diffuses a first scent for a predetermined time period and thereafter rotates the disk to a second scent and diffuses the second scent for the predetermined time period. This process repeats itself until the last scent element is diffused and then the disk is rotated to a home position.